Operation Perseus
Operation Perseus was a Havenite naval operation designed to provoke the Star Kingdom of Manticore into an open confrontation with the People's Republic, and the official beginning of the First Havenite-Manticoran War. Different Variations of Perseus Perseus I This version of Perseus envisions the capture of the Basilisk System in order to attack Manticore directly via the Manticore Wormhole Junction with simultaneous attacks along the Basilisk-Manticore line and the Trevor's Star-Manticore line. The plan gave the best chance of surprise but the worst defeat if it is a failure. Perseus II This version was the more conventional version of the operation. The staging ground would be at DuQuesne Base, which would be far enough from the borders so that Manticore would not know about the build up. The major thrust would be at Yeltsin's Star System where the Manticoran defenses were at its weakest. After the capture of Yeltsin's Star, the Havenite forces would push for the Manticoran home system while taking out the bases at each flank of the maneuver. The initial losses would be higher than Perseus I, but the Perseus II would not have the total destruction of Perseus I if the operation was a complete failure. Perseus III This version was a variant of Perseus II and it included a two pronged attack based out of the Barnett System against Yeltsin's Star and the Hancock System. The intention was to provide two areas of threats against Manticore forcing them to split their forces. There's some risk of Manticore concentrating all of their forces in defeating one of the attacks, but the risks are against it because that would mean Manticore accepting the loss of one of the systems. According to Parnell's staff, Haven's exposure to the attack would be offset by the ability to set the pace of attack. This plan would be activated if Manticore decides to keeping fighting during Perseus IV. This plan was one of the two favored by Admiral Parnell. Perseus IV Unlike the other versions, this plan has a limited offensive to weaken the Manticoran Alliance rather than an assault on Manticore, itself. The Hancock System would be attacked and secured as the staging area. Perseus IV-A In order to reach Hancock, this variant would start from the Seaford Nine System and then move on to Hancock. Perseus IV-B In force would move from the Barnett System taking the Zanzibar System then on to Hancock, while a second force would move from Seaford Nine in a pincer move on Hancock. The main objective of the fourth plan is to destroy the major Manticoran base at Hancock and conquered the systems of Zanzibar, the Alizon System, and the Yorik System. Then pursue a cease-fire with Manticore. The loss of these newly acquired areas for the Alliance would hopefully shake the other members. This would,also, help if the other variants of Perseus would be activated. If Manticore choses to keep fighting, Perseus III would be activated. This plan was one of the preferred ones by Admiral Parnell. First phase of provocations Operation Perseus began with a number of deliberate provocations by the People's Navy, including territorial violations in the Zuckerman System and the Ramon System. The Caliphate of Zanzibar suffered unexplained losses of the Caliphate Navy which were attributed to Havenite covert actions. The Yeltsin's Star System reported the destruction of convoy Mike-Golf 19, a convoy from Manticore to Grayson, which was attacked in hyperspace, with the last merchant ship being destroyed after translation by a light cruiser and destroyers marked with signatures similar to Havenite warships. ( ) Further conduct * Battle of Poicters and Battle of Talbot * Battle of Yaltamentioned at , detailed course and order of battle described at SITS, Ship Book 1 * destruction of an escort of a convoy en route to Grendelsbane StationLikely also codenamed MG. * incident in the Casca System Aftermath The Manticoran command decided to break the order of Havenite provocations with an intelligence operation leading to the decisive Third Battle of Yeltsin's Star. However, a Havenite intelligence operation codenamed "Argus" allowed the People's Navy to attack the Manticoran Hancock Station (First Battle of Hancock), which was the official beginning of an undeclared war. ( ) References Category:Havenite Operations